Regions island arc
by Ultimateheatblast4
Summary: In the straw hats new adventure, the crew find a mysterious girl drifting a sea and rescue her. The girl has strange devil fruit powers and a strange companion. At the same time, the crew battle new marines and pirates known as the helix pirates. The crew go to an island filled with strange and powerful creatures, a kingdom, and a war that could determine the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the first chapter, I am very new to this, but think I am getting the hang of it now. So about the story. This takes place during the one piece time skip. Some characters will be from the pokemon manga, anime, and games. Some will be my own original characters. I will be treating this like any one piece ark. It will be a long on, so I need you guys to bear with me. But I will do my best to make sure it ends. So enjoy, I do not own One piece or pokemon.**


	2. Girl lost at sea, Mystery of the Pokemon

**Sorry about the wait, I wrote half last night but accidentally deleted all of it, so I had to re-write all of it. Hope you guys enjoy my First chapter. I do not own One piece and Pokémon, this is not for profit, this is just for fun.**

In the new world in the open seas sailed the thousand sunny with the straw hat pirates. Zoro is sleeping, Sanji is coocking food for Nami and Robin who are enjoying it, Brook is writing new music, Franky designing new contraptions, and lastly Luffy and Usopp were fishing together, Until Usopp spoke up.

"Hay Luffy" Luffy acknowledged him with a "hmm" "Have you've seen Chopper, because I haven't seen him yet".

Luffy said "Oh yeah, I'm using him as bait.

Usopp relaxingly said "Oh" but then switched to **"Oh"**

Usopp looked at Luffy's bait and it was Chopper who was screamingly panicking.

 **"Somebody help me, why has nobody heard me yet"?**

Usopp yelled at Luffy "Luffy, you can't just use one of our own crewmates as bait".

Luffy angrily yelled back "And why not, he may attract bigger food".

The two yelled at each other for 5 minutes until The two received two major lumps on the back of their heads.

"will you two knock it off, your making a lot of racket" Nami yelled at them.

Luffy moanded "did you have to hit us so hard"?

Usopp groaned "Yeah, it was Luffy's fault".

Chopper yelled **"Can somebody please rescue me".**

Nami yell at them more "Enough, Luffy, you reel in Chopper back on the ship, Usopp, you go to your position".

"Okay" both groaned. So Luffy reel back Chopper on the ship who looked exhausted, While Usopp went back to his pose and took out his telescope to keep an eye out for danger. He looking at the seas until he spotted a distant object where birds were flocking. So he zoomed for a closer look and spotted a sleeping girl cuddling two animals on a raft in the middle of nowhere. Feeling it might be important, he called for the others.

"Hey guys, I spotted something out at distance" He called.

Luffy answered back "Really, what you see"?

"I spotted a girl with two animals on a raft in the middle of nowhere" he shouted.

"Really"? Luffy shouted "You Shure"?

Usopp answered back "Yeah I'm Shure and she looks unconscious".

Sanji next said "Well, sounds like she's in trouble" Robin looked at Luffy "Maybe we should help her" she told.

Nami spoke next "I agree, she could need our help" Chopper then said "Yeah, she could use a doctor".

Luffy nodded "Well, looks like it's unanimous" He stretched his arm back far **"Gum Gum rocket"** and he stretched it to the far distance where he wrapped it around the girl and when he felt her, he reeled his arm back along with the girl and dropped her on the ship. Unfortunately, he reeled his arm too far and knocked Zoro off the ship, who woke up stupefied and drop to the ocean. "Oops, sorry Zoro" Luffy apologized.

They reeled him back on the ship with a net "I'm going to cut him into peace's someday" Zoro mummers.

After that comedic mess, the crew (except Zoro who was still dazed, Franky and Brook who are still in their quarters) got a closer look at the girl. She is wearing a sleeveless black blouse with a white under shirt and a pink skirt, she is also wearing a pink boots with black stockings and a white scarf with red lines at each end. She is also has two yellow clips on her long hair which is indigo-blue. The crew also notice two strange things about her. 1) She is looks pampered, her hair is well groomed, her nails are well trimmed, her clothes fabric looks expensive (Nami could tell), and they notice two rings on each hand. Her right hand has a diamond and her left hand has a pearl. 2) she has two really strange animals under her arms. In her right arm was small blue bird with a white round bell and round white, tiny flightless looking wings and tiny yellow webbed feet, In her left arm was a pink cat with really tall tail. Both the girl and the animals were out and Chopper checked their pulse and confirmed they both alive.

Usopp spoke up "So, what do you guys think we should do with them"?

Robin spoke next "I don't know about you guys but I think I've seen those animals before" She told " I'll go back to my quarters to check about those island" She said before leaving.

Nami finally answered " I think we should put them in the infirmary so we can ask her who she is till she finally wakes up". They all agreed.

Chopper morphs into his man form and carried the girl and her pets into the infirmary

0o0

At the base of the marine headquarters, A room is filled with important looking people in suits. Then suddenly, a marine solder walks in and reports "Sirs, we have an emergency call from an island in the new world". One of the men then answered "Well, which island send an emergency call"?

The solder answered "The call is from an island known as regions island sir".

One of the men stroked his chin "Regions island, I believe that island is filled with strange creatures known as, what were they called again,... oh yeah, Pokémon".

Another man wondered "Pokémon, what are those"?

The same man answered his question "Pokémon are strange but powerful creatures with attacks and abilities comparable with devil fruits. They come in many different size and shapes". The man who asked looked amazed.

Another man spoke up "Anyway, what's the distress message about"? The solder answered "The message is from the kingdom of Berlitz, they are requesting help from the marines, because not only can they no longer handle their enemies, the helix pirates, but their princess, Platinum Berlitz was lost at sea, and the danger of her being at sea is she is a devil fruit user".

All the men in the room pondered about the situation, until one of them spoke up "In that case, we'll send in three of our marine captains to deal with them. One of them being captain Smoker, and the other two who were inhabitants of that island. The two are currently married, they are know as captain Steven and Cynthia Stone, so they should be a big help in this. You got orders so sent it out." he ordered.

"Yes sir" the solder saluted before leaving.

0o0

Back at the thousand sunny, the girl the straw hats rescued finally woke up, wondering where she is. She sat up and looked at her lap, she see's the bird and cat finally waking up and yawning, she smiled at that. The girl looked around realizing she's in a infirmary, continued looking until she spots a weird looking animal, wearing a round hat and standing on two feet. She looked at it curiously until it spoke, "Oh good, your awake" he cheerily said which freaked her and the animals enough to cover themselves in the sheets with only their eyes being viewable.

Chopper noticed this and apologists' "Sorry about that" he sheepishly said. That's when Luffy and Sanji holding a plate of food walked in.

"Hey Chopper how's the girl doing" Luffy asked.

"Oh, she just woke up but I think I just scared her" he sheepishly admitted.

Luffy and Sanji looked at the girl and she slowly showed her face. Luffy noticed something weird about the girl. So he stretched his head closer which freaked the out more then Chopper.

"Hey, your eye's, their different colors" Luffy told her. Which made her "huh" but still freaked out about his stretchiness.

"Your left eye is yellow while your right is gray" Luffy told her, which made her correct him but still in a state of shock " Actually my left eye is gold while my left eye is silver, the condition is called heterochromia". she corrected him.

"Oh" Luffy said in understanding, before Sanji kicked him to the wall, which also freaked her out.

"Luffy you ideate, your freaking her out" Sanji angrily yelled at him, Then calmly turned to her "Sorry about that, our captain just weird" he said before putting the food on a table, which looked like a mixture of meat and fruit but orderly, setting two bowls on floor which looked like leftovers.

Finally calming herself, asked them "Where am I and who are you guys"?

Luffy answered "Oh I'm Monkey D. Luffy, he's Sanji" directed to the men in black "and that's Chopper" directed to the small animal.

The girl pondered at the names "Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, where have I heard those before"? she mummers

Luffy answered "Oh, that's because were the straw hats and your in our ship the thousand sunny".

The girls face is now fully deadpanned after hearing who they are and the three are weird it out by her expression.

Chopper spoke up "Um, I think she needs more time to recover" he suggested. The other two agreed and decided to her and her pets alone.

After finally getting the room to herself, she is sadden by the fact that she is now in the care of infamous pirates who are a big deal "Oh great, I manage to escape from pirates, only to be captured by other pirates." she lamented. She look at the pink cat "Hey mew, do you think you can teleport us out of hear?" she asked. Mew just shook her head "Still low on energy huh?" she noticed.

The girl just drop and said "great, just my luck" the girl lamented further

 **This is my first chapter, sorry it took me awhile, I am still new to this. Hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a comment.**


	3. captains metting, the girl decisions

**Sorry it took me a while, I needed time to think of more, but here it is , the next chapter. I do not own one piece and Pokémon, this is just for fun, not for profit.**

At a marine base, Smoker and Tashigi were walking through a hall discussing about todays mission.

"So Smoker, have you heard much about this regions island, because I sure haven't" Tashigi said.

Smoker puffed smoke "No, I haven't, which is why were being paired with two captains that are from that island" smoker told.

"I heard those two are married" Tashigi started "Which makes me wonder how those two will be?" Tashigi asked.

"I hope they won't be all love dove when we work with them" Smoker told.

The two then stopped talking when they see the end of the hall with a door open and a bright light outside. The two walked outside and they a large number of soldiers forming a large straight line on two sides saluting. At the end of the line are two high ranking looking marines, ones a man while the others a woman.

The man is wearing a white coat in a tuxedo manner with a blue tie like scarf, metal cuffs at each wrists and 4 metal rings on his fingers. the man's hair is light blue and his eyes are also light blue. the woman next to him is also wearing a white coat revealing only her belly and breast with a white shirt covering her belly, blue fur at each sleeves, end of the coat, and as a scarf. the woman's eyes are grey and has really long bond hair with 2 black ornaments. The couple give up a really fancy yet at the same time strong vibe. Smoker and Tashigi approach the captains to discuss things.

The man started "Greetings, I am Steven Stone, marine captain from regions island" Steven said in a gentle voice full of politeness. The woman spoke next " And I am Cynthia Stone, also a marine captain from regions island" Cynthia said in a manner similar to Steven. "So you two must be captain Smoker and Tashigi" Steven asked them.

Smoker nodded "Yes we are, you two must be the married couple we will be working with" Smoker started "You two aren't goanna be all love dove are you?" Smoker asked ruddily.

Tashigi stepped in "Smoker! Sorry about that, he just wants us to work together well" Tashigi told them.

Steven chuckles lightly "Don't worry, we maybe married but we are professionals after all" Steven told.

Cynthia nodded "We are really looking forward to working with you guys".

"Sirs" both captains heard coming from two young voices.

Then two young looking marines came by to tell them they are ready to sell. One is a boy wearing a marine uniform but with his cap backwards wearing yellow goggles on his cap and a large part of his hair in front. The other is a girl who is also wearing a marine uniform, she has blue hair with two bended pig tails on both side that's defying gravity. Both saluted before the girl spoke.

"Sirs, we are ready to set sail"

The Cynthia nodded "Very good, tell them we are ready to go as well" she ordered

"Yes mam" they both said.

"Aipom" said a third voice

Smoker and Tashigi looked at the boy's shoulder and notice What appears to be a small purple monkey with a smiley yellow face and a three fingered yellow like glove hand on the end of it's tail. The two looked at it curiously until Smoker spoke up.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

The boy then looked at the creature on his shoulder "Oh this is Aibo, my aipom, he's a Pokémon from regions island" he answered

"Pokémon?" Tashigi question

Steven joined in "Yes, Pokémon are amazing creatures who can do many things almost comparable to devil fruit powers, a lot of them looks like animals while some look unusual, most of them are from regions island". he answered.

Tashigi looked amazed "That's incredible" she said.

Smoker looked unfazed "So, are these Pokémon dangerous?" he asked.

Cynthia came in "We have to say yes they can be very dangerous, but don't worry we are experts of these things" Cynthia answered.

Smoker nodded at this "Alright men, it's time for us to set sell" He yelled out his orders.

"Yes sir" they all yelled. Soon, everybody got on board their two ships and set sailed to regions island.

0o0

Back at the thousand sunny, the girl was speaking to her pets wondering how they can escape "their has got be a way out of here, we can't fight our way out because I'm too low on strength to use my devil fruit power" she said to her pets on the bed. "I don't suppose either of you have a plan to escape?" she asked them

"Pipplup" it shook

"Mew" it also shook

The girl looked down "Then I suppose were stuck here" she lamented. 10 minutes have passed since she remain in the infirmary until she heard the door open.

The talking animal from before walked in "Oh hey, I came here to check in on you" Chopper told her and the girl looked quizzical on this.

Chopper spoke more "I wanted to apologize earlier on how we met, we didn't mean to scare you, I guarantee you we straw hats are not so bad when you get to know us better" Chopper said

The girl still looks unease by this and Chopper notice this "How about you meet all of us, don't worry we won't hurt you, I guarantee you will like us better" Chopper told her.

The girl wondered and looked at mew "What do you think?" She asked it.

Mew looked at Chopper judgingly and after a moment passed, mew finally made up it's mind.

"Mew" it nodded at her and the girl looked fine by it.

"Ok, I'll come to meet the others" the girl agreed and Chopper smiled at that.

So Chopper, the girl and her pets left the infirmary to meet the rest of the straw hats.


	4. Lady meets the crew, two new foes appear

**Sorry I took long to write this chapter, I have a slow pace but I'll try to make sure the next chapter doesn't take as long. I do not own one piece and Pokémon, this is not for profit this is for fun.**

Lady meets the straw hats

two new adversaries appear

At the sea's, their sailed two marine ships, One has Smoker and Tashigi's crew, the other has Steven and Cynthia's crew. We check in on the stone's ship and see the two young marines eating their launch in the mess hall. The girl was eating a salad and doing it modernly while the boy was eating meat and doing it rapidly and aibo the aipom was eating a banana while holding it with his hand tail. They kept eating until the boy spoke.

"Oh man, this mission is so exiting, not only will we be fighting the helix pirates but weal also be rescuing a princess as well, isn't that awesome Crystal?" the boy said.

Crystal stopped eating "I agree about rescuing the princess is kind of exciting, but lets not forget how serious fighting the helix pirates can be, especially when their using Pokémon too, Gold" Crystal pointed out.

"Oh come on super serious gal, this I'll be fun, and theirs no way they can beat us," he took a bite of his meat "especially with our captains and our devil fruit powers" Gold exclaimed with his mouth full.

Crystal sighed "Lets not get over our heads Gold. Don't forget we may have been called to help our home island, but our first objection is to recue the princes first, and who knows how long that would take" Crystal told.

Gold groan "Jeez Crys, you always have to be such a wet blanket, your just no fun" Gold said.

Crystal growl "Hay, I can be fun too you know" she claimed. Gold then picked his nose with his pinky with a dull look "sure you can" he said sarcastically, which made her growl harder "Yes I can" She yelled angrily.

Before they can bicker on, a marine soldier ran pass the open door, he looked to see the two still siting "Hey" he yelled which attracted the two attentions "we've been called to deck for a meeting, hurry up you two" he then left. The two then looked at each other, they ran out the door but not before Aibo got on Gold's shoulder.

Outside, the two ships got close enough for the bridges to go on each other. Smoker, Tashigi, and the rest other crew on the stones ship, and see most of the stones crew on deck and their captains farthest from the crew. Smoker and Tashigi then notice two odd creatures near the captains. Close to Cynthia is a small monstrous looking blue animal with stubby hands and feet with a shark like head that's mostly it's body. Next to Steven is a small floating blue rock textured steel block with three spikes on it's behind and it's front was a rock like head with a single red eye. The two walked towards the couple and smoker spoke up.

"What the hell are those creatures?" Steven and Cynthia looked at the animals "Are those things Pokémon too?" Smoker asked.

Cynthia spoke up "Why yes they are" she petted the shark like thing "This is my pet, Gibble" "Gibble" it said happily. Steven rubbed the steel block "And this is my pet, Beldum" "Beldum" it said affectingly.

Smoker and Tashigi nodded before their crew gathered with the couples crew and the and captains and Tashigi faced them and Steven spoke up "Alright everyone listen up" everybody stiffen up " We have a very important mission to do and failure is not an option" he then took out a picture of the princess "Our first task is to look for this girl, she is a princess and she has a devil fruit power so we have to make sure she doesn't sink. Also to let you on the know about her powers, she can...".

Gold and Crystal finally arrive and realize how late they are because they are all the way at the back. They couldn't see the picture and couldn't hear what the captains were saying, so Gold and Crystal tried to budge in but to no avail. "And that is all you need to know" Cynthia finished. Smoker spoke next "Your orders, get on a raft boat and look everywhere for the girl, if any of you found a pirate ship, avoid it at all cost, I repeat, avoid at all cost, now go look for her" Smoker yelled.

"Yes Sir" they all yelled and disbanded leaving only Gold and Crystal feeling confused and awkward in front of their superiors. Gold and Crystal smiled, laughed, and waved awkwardly. The captains and Tashigi did not look amused. Smoker then yelled "Hey, didn't you two hear me, get on a damned raft and go look for her" Smoker yelled at them.

Gold and Crystal winced and panicked "Y-y-yes sir" they both stuttered before running to a raft and going off. Smoker and Tashigi looked at Steven and Cynthia and Tashigi said "Jeez, what's with those two?" she asked. Cynthia answered "Well, Gold and Crystal are young and rash, they can be a handful sometimes, especially in times of fighting" She sighed. Smoker and Tashigi nodded in understanding.

0o0

Back at the thousand sunny, Luffy and the rest of the crew explained to Zoro, Franky, and Brook what happened in the past hours. Franky and Brook looked amazed while Zoro looked unfazed with a slight look of irritation. When they were done explaining, Franky spoke "Wow, so all that happened like an hour ago without us" Brook spoke next "My, I sure do hope that girl is okay" Finaly Zoro "Well, at least she wasn't knocked off board by a rubber man" He glared Luffy "Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Luffy said angrily.

Sanji spoke up "After she woken up, me and Luffy visited her and Luffy freaked her out too much" Sanji told

Luffy then rushed to Sanji "Hay, you freaked too you know" Luffy said

Sanji then butted heads with Luffy "Only because you did it first" Sanji said back

The two then fought, the others just watched this. Then Chopper,the girl, and her pets then walked on the deck "Hey, were back" Chopper announced. Both him and the girl noticed the two were in a middle of a fight. Luffy and Sanji stopped and awkwardly stared at them and went back to normal their positions, Sanji then walked towards the girl and did a slight bow.

"Sorry about our first meeting, we didn't mean to freak you out" Sanji apologists. The girl waved it off "Don't worry, I'm over it" She said.

Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper smiled at that, so Luffy told her something "Hey, since you met me, Sanji, and Chopper, I think you should meet the rest of my crew" He suggested. The girl nodded at that idea since she came out to meet them in the first place.

Luffy first directed to a green haired man "Meet my first mate, Zoro" "Hi" Zoro simply said. The girl feels he's not much of a conversationalist.

He then directed to a long haired bikini top woman "That's Nami, our navigator "Hi" She said. She then walked up to her "So, are you by any chance rich, because of the things your wearing?". "umm...?" The girl was getting nervous by her questions, she could tell this woman was greedy.

Luffy directed her attention to a long nosed man "That's our sniper, Usopp" "I am the great captain Usopp, and I'm not sure if they told you this, but I was the one who saved your life" he told her. "Oh, then I thank you very much" She gave him a slight bow.

"We also have a woman name Robin, she's the archeologist. But she's not here right now" Luffy told, she nodded at that.

He then introduce her to a very big metal armed man "Meet franky, he's our shipwright" Franky then put his arms up together doing a pose "SUPER" he shouted. The girl and the animals was at awed at him "Wow, he's big and cool looking" She complimented "Piplup", "Mew", the animals also agreed "Thank you" Franky said.

Luffy then show her a skeleton, which made her and her pets feel a little creep out "And last but not least, meet Brook, our musician" Brook then walked up to her, which surprised her, along with her pets "Hello, may I see your panties?" he asked. She then screamed "Aaahhh, a zombie!" she yelled "Piplup!" "Mew!" they also screamed, which surprised Brook "Zombie, where!?" he asked looking left and right. Nami then bonked him on the head which grew a lump "Idiot, she means you" She told him.

The girl and her pets were really wired it out by everything that happening. Then Nami spoke to her with a nervous smile "Oh, don't mine him, he's a good guy, he's just being a pervert as usual" she said. The girl just stood their, unsure of what to do next.

0o0

At the seas, Gold and Crystal were still searching for the princess on a raft, Gold was steering the motor while Crystal and Aibo were keeping an eye out. The two kept searching until Gold spoke "Ah, we've been searching for hours, we don't even know what she looks like"

Crystal glared at him "Well, maybe we should've asked first before we went out to the sea like that" she told him "Hay, don't look at me like that, we were both scared of that Smoker guy, who knows what he would've done to us" he said.

Crystal continued "Yeah well, if we arrived earlier at the meeting, we wouldn't be going in blind like this" she said.

The two continued to argue for a couple minutes while Aibo was still watching out until he spotted something at the distance. "Aipom, ape, ape" he shouted which attracted Gold and Crystal's attention. "Ape, aipom, ape" he said while pointing at a direction with his hand tail and they booth looked at that direction, and they were both amazed at what they both saw. A massive orange ship with a smiling lion face at front, it had two red circled numbers at it's side, two circus colored tent shaped houses on stacked on each other at the back. And of course, a giant mass. the two were at awed at it, until they notice something about the mass and found a black flag, they notice both the flag and the mass sail had a picture of a skull and cross bones and on the skulk was a straw hat. And the two young marines knew it can only mean one thing.

They were almost petrified when they realize who owns the ship, Crystal then finally spoke up "I-I-is that sh-sh-ship what I th-th-think it is?" she stuttered. Then Gold spoke next "Yeah, that ship can only belong to the straw hat pirates" he said.

Crystal was still scared just by staring at it "D-d-do you think we should get out of here while we still can?" she asked. Gold then smirked "Are you kidding, we should totally attack while we still can" he said.

Crystal was then stunned by what he said "What, are you nuts" She yelled "Do you have any idea who they are" she still shouted "They are wanted by the world government, they defeated big time marines, pirates, and not to mention two former shichibukai, and you want to fight them right now" She finished scolding him.

"Come on super serious gal, sure they defeated big time people, but they never fought Pokémon before, especially people who can change into them, so theirs no way they can beat us" Gold explained to her. Crystal listened to him and she knows once gold makes up his mind, it's nearly impossible to change it "And besides, you and I make the ultimate team, which furthers our chances to beat them" Gold finished and Crystal got to admit, they may not be the best company to each other, but they make one hell of a team in battle. Gold continued "And besides, the straw hats could have captured the princess, and we wont know that unless we attack them" he explained. Again, he sounded sense to her. With a sigh, she reluctantly agrees "Fine, but I still don't like this idea" she said.

Gold nodded at her agreement and set the motor to the ship's direction and was looking forward to their fight " _All right straw hats, here we come"_ Gold thought.

0o0

Back to the thousand sunny, after things finally settled out, Nami then asked said "Ok" she clapped her hands together "Now that we told you who we are, why don't you tell us who you are" she asked her. The crew looked at the girl, she looked nervous about it but then said "Actually, I've been told I don't have to tell low..." she straighten off while others stair at her curiously "...I mean tell strangers my name" she told them "But you can just call my Lady if that works for you?" She asked them.

The straw looked among them selves then and Luffy nodded, Lady smiled at that. Then Usopp spoke up "So, now that you sort of but mostly gave us what to call you, how about you tell us what exactly are those animals" he asked pointing at piplup and mew who looked up to him. Lady looked at them and back at the crew "Oh, they are..."

"They are piplup and mew" said another voice.

The crew and Lady looked at the direction of the voice and saw a long black haired woman holding a book walking towards them.

Then Luffy smiled at this "Oh, that's right, we haven't introduce you to Robin, the archeologist" he directed to her "Oh" Lady said. Then Usopp spoke up "Say Robin, what did you say those two were again?" he asked.

Robin then said "I said those two are piplup and mew, they are part of a species called pocket monsters or Pokémon for short" she explained. "That's right" Lady said.

"Pokémon?" Luffy said

Lady proceeded to explain "You see, Pokémon are amazing creatures who come in all different shapes and sizes, half of them look like animals, few look like objects, some look humanoid, and some look monstrous. They also have powers comparable to devil fruits. They also have a lot of different typing's" she looked at the animals "For instance, piplip is a water type and mew is a psychic type" she told them. The rest of the crew were completely amazed at hearing what these Pokémon are. Then Robin told more while reading the book "Also, while some Pokémon are found on some islands and under the sea, most of them originate from a large island known as Regions island"

The straw hats were still amazed by these facts, then Lufyy spoke up "Wow, these Pokémon sound awesome" he said. Lady nodded "Yeah, in fact, I am from regions island myself." Lady said. Which then makes Nami curious "Oh yeah, which raises the question, if your from regions island, what are you doing in the middle of the sea?" Nami asked.

Chopper spoke next "Huh, now that is a good question, why are you hear?" Chopper asked. Lady pondered at that while the straw hats looked at her waiting for her to answer. Then she finally spoke "Well, you see..." But before she answer.

"Pigaaaaw" The straw hats, Lady and her Pokémon were deeply surprised by the sound they heard. They looked around until they saw a big shadow casted on their deck and looked up to see what appears to be a silhouette of a giant bird souring over them. The crew were looking at it in caution, then to their surprise the bird shrunk in a smaller human form while another human figure jumped off the bird and both those figures land on deck with their heads down. The straw hats, Lady and her Pokémon got a look on those young looking humans and were surprised to see they were wearing white and blue uniforms. They knew that could only mean they were marines and their was going to be trouble.

The two marines stood up to reveal they were not only young but they were also a boy and a girl. They both wore a determine look on their faces while the crew looked at them in seriousness while Lady and her Pokémon looked at both sides with a worried look on their faces and backed away to a safe distance. She could tell by the looks of this situation, their was going to a big fight between the two sides. But before things could break out, the boy smirked "Yo"

 **Sorry this took so long, this chapter was longer then I thought and I really had to take my time with this one. In the next chapter, their will be a fight between them which will show you the how the devil fruits from this story works, hope you enjoyed it. Leave comments and reviews.**


End file.
